


So Old

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You meet some of Tony's family





	So Old

You’re nervous about meeting his, friends? You’re not sure what to call them since they’re more family than friends but they also all work together. That makes them co-workers so they must be co-friends-family.   
Whatever. They’re the most important people in his life and you need to make a good impression. You’re head over heels for Tony Stark. He’s charming, sarcastic, a little bit of a walking disaster but you’re completely smitten. You’ve been playing with the edge of your black skirt since you got into the car.   
“Baby.” Tony says gently, “They’re going to love you.”  
“I think I’m going to vomit.” You groan dropping your head into your hands. Tony laughs and pulls at one of your hands, weaving his fingers through yours he brings one to his lips and presses a kiss there.   
“Come on sweetheart.” You hadn’t even noticed the car had stopped. He climbs out then and you do the same, meeting him halfway around the car you anxiously grip his arm, sliding your fingers between his. You follow him into the large facility and onto an elevator. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls your back flush against his front. “Relax baby.” He mutters before pressing a kiss to the swoop of your neck and shoulder. You drop your head back against his chest and close your eyes, taking a deep breath you force yourself to chill out. They’re just people. The doors slide open and you stay where you are, taking one final calling breath.   
“Okay, lets do this.” You lead him out of the elevator, shoulders square and head held high.   
“That’s my girl.” He smiles over at you before calling to the three men in the room. “Steve! Bucky! Thor! I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” The three men stand and they’re huge. “This is my girlfriend.”  
“Finally. He hasn’t shut the hell up about you for weeks. I’m Bucky.” The metal armed brunette reaches out with a smile.   
“Hi.”  
“He’s literally a hundred years old.” Tony whispers loudly and Bucky rolls his eyes.   
“Yea but you won’t look this good at a hundred.” Bucky teases back.   
“I’m Steve.” The blue eyed, short haired man tells you with a wave.   
“He’s 99.”  
“I am Thor.” The last man tells you.   
“And how old is Thor?” You ask Tony with a grin.   
“Over 1000.”  
“Are the rest of the Avengers all so old?” You blurt out, wide eyed. Tony bursts out laughing as you slap a hand over your mouth. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it like it came out!” None of the three look offended, quite the opposite actually, Steve has a wide grin on his face. Bucky is watching Tony howl with laughter with a raised brow and Thor is chuckling.   
“Oh god babe.” Tony pants, “I fucking love you.” You stare at him in surprise, he’s never told you he loves you before, “Oh that was amazing. But no, most of the team is much younger.” His eyes meet yours and his forehead crinkles in confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
“You love me?”  
“Hell yes I do.” He says pulling you to him and planting a kiss on your mouth.   
“Awwwww.” The three men chorus and you pull away from him with a small smirk.   
“I know it’s been a while since you guys have gotten any action but this is called kissing.” You tease and they pretend to be wounded for a second before Steve pulls the other two away.   
“She’s a perfect match for you Stark. Don’t fuck it up.” He says before following Bucky and Thor out of the room.   
“You gonna fuck it up Stark?”  
“Not a chance babe.”


End file.
